The present invention relates to display packaging for pre-paid cards or wallet cards, i.e., debit cards, phone cards, membership cards, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card display packaging arrangement that eliminates the need for interior die cutting in display packaging manufacture, preserves uniform packaging thickness, and provides for enhanced packaging security.
A number of card display packaging arrangements provide a convenient means by which a debit card or phone card may be packaged and displayed. However, these arrangements incorporate specific design elements that unnecessarily increase the costs associated with manufacturing, shipping, storing, and displaying the packages. Specifically, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,381, many of the arrangements illustrated therein require the card be sandwiched between two packaging panels. As a result, the resulting package is not of uniform thickness and, as the present applicant has recognized, is more difficult or costly to ship, store, and display. In one embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,381, a transparent window is provided so that the entire front face of the card is visible. The present applicant has recognized, however, that this arrangement, as illustrated in FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,381, requires that a specialized die cut be executed in manufacturing the package. The present applicant has further recognized that the panel flaps created by the die cut adjacent the sides of the transparent window are subject to peeling or bending and, as such, may be problematic in manufacturing, storing, shipping, and displaying the package. Finally, the present applicant has recognized that existing card packaging arrangements do not incorporate security features for tamper prevention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a card display package that reduces the costs associated with manufacturing, storing, shipping, and displaying the package by preserving uniform package thickness, eliminating the need for interior die cuts in display packaging manufacture, and providing for enhanced packaging security.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a card display package is provided comprising front and rear panels and a card secured to the rear panel, wherein the panels and card are arranged so as to preserve uniform package thickness, provide for enhanced packaging security, and, is some cases, eliminate the need for making die cuts in manufacturing the package.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a card display package is provided comprising a front panel, a rear panel, and a card. The front and rear panels define respective top, bottom, and first and second side edges. The front panel defines a front panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the front panel to the top edge of the front panel. The rear panel defines a rear panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the rear panel to the top edge of the rear panel. The front panel height is less than the rear panel height. The front panel is secured to the rear panel such that a card mounting zone is defined in a lower portion of the rear panel. The card mounting zone is bounded on four sides by the bottom edge of the front panel, the bottom edge of the rear panel, a lower portion of the first side edge of the rear panel, and a lower portion of the second side edge of the rear panel. The card may include a magnetic stripe and may be secured within the card mounting zone such that the magnetic stripe and a portion of the card extend beyond the bottom edge of the rear panel outside of the card mounting zone.
The card may comprise a mounted portion extending from a top edge of the card to the bottom edge of the rear panel and the card display package may further comprise a card cover secured to the rear panel about a periphery of the mounted portion of the card. The card cover may include tamper evident perforations arranged to provide an indication of whether an attempt has been made to separate the card cover from the card.
Preferably, the card thickness and the front panel thickness are substantially equal. More specifically, the respective thicknesses of the front panel, the rear panel, and the card are preferably selected such that the card display package defines a substantially uniform thickness from the top edge of the rear panel to the bottom edge of the rear panel.
The top edge, the bottom edge, and the first and second side edges of the front and rear panels are arranged in a generally rectangular or approximately quadrilateral orientation. The front panel and the rear panel may be formed in a single sheet of material and the top edge of the front panel and the top edge of the rear panel may be defined along a common fold line formed in the single sheet of material.
The card may be secured to the rear panel. More specifically, the card mounting zone of the rear panel may include a transparent window portion and the card may be secured to the transparent window portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a card display package is provided comprising a front panel, a rear panel, and a card. The front and rear panels define respective top, bottom, and first and second side edges. The front panel defines a front panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the front panel to the top edge of the front panel. The rear panel defines a rear panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the rear panel to the top edge of the rear panel. The front panel is secured to the rear panel such that a card mounting zone is defined in a lower portion of the rear panel. The card mounting zone defines a card mounting zone height extending from the bottom edge of the rear panel to the bottom edge of the front panel. The front panel height is less than the rear panel height by an amount approximately equal to the height dimension of the card mounting zone. The card may include a magnetic stripe and may be secured within the card mounting zone such that the magnetic stripe and a portion of the card extend beyond the bottom edge of the rear panel outside of the card mounting zone.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a card display package is provided comprising a front panel, a rear panel, and a card. The front and rear panels define approximate quadrilaterals having respective top, bottom, and first and second side edges. The front panel defines a front panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the front panel to the top edge of the front panel. The rear panel defines a rear panel height dimension extending from the bottom edge of the rear panel to the top edge of the rear panel. The front panel height is less than the rear panel height. The front panel is secured to the rear panel such that a card mounting zone is defined in a lower portion of the rear panel. The card mounting zone defines an approximate quadrilateral bounded by the bottom edge of the front panel, the bottom edge of the rear panel, a lower portion of the first side edge of the rear panel, and a lower portion of the second side edge of the rear panel. The card may include a magnetic stripe and may be secured within the card mounting zone such that the magnetic stripe and a portion of the card extend beyond the bottom edge of the rear panel outside of the card mounting zone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a card display package that preserves uniform package thickness, provides for enhanced packaging security, and, is some cases, eliminates the need for making die cuts in manufacturing the package. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.